<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addendum by moonpeace (plumesvertes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378954">Addendum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumesvertes/pseuds/moonpeace'>moonpeace (plumesvertes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aveyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aveyond 2, Gen, Nymphs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumesvertes/pseuds/moonpeace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was added in the reprint of the book of nymph history?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aveyond Winter Exchange 2016+</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addendum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysten/gifts">Mysten</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by the many headcanons Myst shared in the AK server. The nymph symbols were 100% drawn by her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Afterword</b>
</p><p>I have spent more time as a monarch than most mortals spend alive. I saw Ahriman rise, fall, and rise again. The chosen one battled the daeva Indra in the dungeon under my castle. Those who accused me of helping Ahriman by harboring his minion do not understand what it is to be immortal. We do not interfere with other immortals. Our lives are too long to hold grudges. We have no true friends or enemies, and the systems we attach ourselves to crumble into dust. All we have is each other, and the promise of coexistence.</p><p>My sister Heptitus broke this promise. As a result, we were both (temporarily) banished from the Overworld. I spent those years evaluating who I was meant to be. I am the Nymph of Compassion, but I no longer saw anything compassionate about myself. Heptitus cursed away the love from my spirit, but I alone was responsible for the choices I made thereafter. I realized it was time for me to leave behind the cold institution of monarchy and serve the people of Aia in earnest.</p><p>My first step in rediscovering my compassion was to reconnect with my sisters. I tried to take away their power to deprive one young woman from regaining the spirit I took from her. Now I hope to give back some of that power by telling their stories in this book. I do not have the eloquence of my sister Nuha, nor the storyteller’s instinct of my sister Aisling, but I have plenty of money, access to a printing press, and a kingdom of avid readers, many of whom choose to spend the harshest winter days indoors with a book.</p><p>I hope you have enjoyed reading our story thus far. This last chapter contains excerpts written by four of my sisters - Serendipity, Aisling, Nuha, and Ceri. Heptitus declined to contribute. I hope one day to reconnect with her, but alas, that is a story for another edition.</p><p>Ishtar<br/>Nymph of Compassion<br/></p><p>Former Queen of Shaelnir</p><p> </p><p><b>What Really Happened</b><br/>by Serendipity, Nymph of Luck</p><p>
  
</p><p>Most people get the wrong idea about me. Even my own people (well, my own <em>elves</em>) get it wrong. They call me the Water Nymph - silly mortals, natural elements are the domain of the Druids, not the nymphs!</p><p>Not that the Druids know much about luck either. If they were so lucky, why did they vanish off the face of Aia decades ago?</p><p>Anyway, they’re not important right now. I’m here to set the record straight about my story. Iya Tiki and her friends saw me surrounded by trolls and started hacking and slashing without so much as a “hello”. Did they not realize that I, a fairy with wings, could’ve flown away at any second? Iya was missing her wisdom blessing, but the rest of them have no excuse.</p><p>You see, I was in the middle of a game of two-card flip. Two-card flip is a riveting game. It’s chess and poker at the same time. It’s an epic adventure condensed into the thrill of a few seconds. Unfortunately, this tends to attract brain-dead adrenaline junkies who can’t put two and two together, much less a functioning deck.</p><p>It went down more or less like this:</p><p>ME<br/><em>(minding my own business)</em></p><p>TROLL LEADER<br/><em>(enters the clearing with two other trolls)</em> Yargh! Time to ruin Serendipity’s morning and trap her in a cage!</p><p>ME<br/>Okay, but what if we played a match of two-card flip instead? I happen to know you boys love a good game.</p><p>TROLL LEADER<br/><em>(indignant)</em> Any troll worth his club plays two-card flip. But we won’t play with you! Fairies always cheat.</p><p>ME<br/>How about we set some stakes? I’ll let all three of you play on a team against me. If I win, you have to set me free. But if you win, I’ll give each of you an extra luck blessing...so you can win at two-card flip forever!</p><p>TROLL LEADER<br/>This is possible?!</p><p>ME<br/><em>(blatantly lying)</em> Yes.</p><p>[We all take out our decks and shuffle them.]</p><p>ME<br/><em>(draws Dameon Maurva, Haddan Aldbark, Haurvatat, and a Feral Chicken)</em></p><p>TROLL LEADER<br/>Wyvern!</p><p>TROLL 2<br/>Nanghaithya!</p><p>TROLL 3<br/>Rhen Pendragon!</p><p>ME<br/>Feral Chicken!</p><p>[Troll 3 wails theatrically, while the other two grumble and grunt.]</p><p>TROLL LEADER<br/>Magic Mushroom!</p><p>TROLL 2<br/>Jack!</p><p>TROLL 3<br/>Empress of Veldarah!</p><p>ME<br/><em>(about to play Haddan, knowing he’ll beat the easily bribed fools Trolls 2 and 3 played)</em> ...</p><p>And that’s when our party of heroes comes in. Whether their timing was good luck or bad luck is up to the reader to decide. Those trolls died without knowing of my imminent victory, but now all of Aia shall know!</p><p> </p><p><b>Code of Eredar</b><br/>by Nuha, Nymph of Wisdom</p><p>
  
</p><p>The remainder of this section contains the original legal code of Eredar, written by myself and ratified by all founding citizens of Eredar. The original document has been edited for accessibility to the average human reader. For further reading, consult the Old Ways library in the Littlerock Plains.</p><p>Section I: Squirrel Etiquette</p><ol>
<li>Nuts shall only be buried in designated nut-friendly areas. These areas include: all of the Littlerock Plains, the ground level of Mount Siren, the top left quadrant of Eredar’s city square, and anywhere immediately outside Eredar's city walls.</li>
<li>Nuts shall be collected by designated nut harvesters (hereinafter referred to as Nutters) and distributed according to each squirrel’s need. Any squirrel caught taking more than their designated share will be subjected to three lashings.
<ul>
<li>Other food sources, such as seeds, fruits, and fungi, shall not be restricted.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Tree-dwelling squirrels and ground-dwelling squirrels shall be treated equally in all respects.</li>
<li>Nuts shall not be used as donations to the Goddess statue.</li>
<li>Hibernating squirrels will spend their hibernation in the designated room of the Old Ways. They are not to be disturbed during their hibernation period. Squirrels who choose to hibernate within Eredar are not responsible for any disturbances they may experience.</li>
</ol><p>Section II: Policy on Foreigners</p><ol>
<li>The entry fee for outsiders is 5 walnuts. One walnut may be substituted for 100 gold pennies. Trespassers will be whipped.
<ul>
<li>Nuha shall not be charged to enter Eredar.</li>
<li>Vampires may not under any circumstances enter Eredar.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>The key to the Old Ways shall not be lent to outsiders. All visitors to the Old Ways must be accompanied by a squirrel escort.</li>
<li>If an outsider wants to purchase or borrow Eredarian technology or blueprints, the transaction must first be cleared with the General.</li>
</ol><p>Section III: Military</p><ol>
<li>The top-ranking military official is the General. The General shall have at least one Commander, but not more than three Commanders. All other military squirrels have the rank of Private.</li>
<li>A citizen of Eredar cannot be in the military while also acting as a Nutter.</li>
<li>Only the General can authorize use of the Weapon. Use of the Weapon must then be approved by at least one Commander and a simple majority of Privates.</li>
<li>In the case that all military squirrels are killed in action, a new General and one new Commander shall be appointed by Nuha.</li>
</ol><p>This legal code may be amended at any time by Nuha, or by the citizens of Eredar if an amendment is proposed and ratified by 2/3 of the Eredarian population.</p><p> </p><p><b>A Tale of Two Cities</b><br/>by Ceri, Nymph of Love</p><p>
  
</p><p>Most Aians know me as the patron nymph of Candar. But just as two lovers are complete individuals before they are drawn together by fate, Candar was a thriving city before I discovered it. That I founded it is a misconception I usually care not to refute. However, there is a city I can claim as my own. We share not only a name, but a history, one that was a secret known only by a few - until now.</p><p>Fifteen years ago, I visited Veldt. This city has an unusual relationship with love - they celebrate it with the same mechanisms that they reject it. Women are encouraged to love multiple men, but in the scrabble to acquire as much companionship as possible, they often end up loving no one at all. I wished to spread my blessings here, but fate decided to give me a blessing of my own.</p><p>There was a small band of five Veldtians who wished to leave their city. They were young, and they wanted to escape the norms their culture had prescribed for them. I think they wanted to escape themselves, too - I have no experience with the mortal life cycle, but I know that young people desire change for its own sake.</p><p>They asked for my help. I was a child of the Goddess, so they thought I could surely do something to help them. My mother would have said that divine beings do not intervene in trivial mortal affairs, noting why it was beneficial to let them live their own lives. But I was not my mother. I saw the yearning in their eyes and decided to let them travel with me back to the Mainland. Perhaps it was what the people of Acropolis call <em>agape</em> - unconditional, charitable love.</p><p>Or perhaps it was Osman. I had never desired to have a romance with a mortal. I didn’t then, and I haven’t since. But it was clear that Osman held a great affection for me. I was what he’d been missing his whole life - something new, something that embodied the ideals he believed himself to be alone in holding. Osman was in love with love, and it was beautiful. I couldn’t look away.</p><p>On the voyage back to the Mainland, something unexpected happened. (Actually, it was quite expected, but I never expected it to happen to me. One only understands the clichés after personally experiencing them.) Osman began to see me not only as something admirable, but as someone. No one had ever related to me as a person before, and it stirred my heart.</p><p>He asked me to stay with them to found their new city. To stay with him. I had to say no. Ishtar and Heptitus were once fairies like me, but they became too involved in human life - Ishtar with the Mountain King, Heptitus with cursing men for her own amusement - and lost their form. It’s no coincidence that they among our sisters were the ones that nearly destroyed the world. Nymphs are meant to live among humans, but separate from them. We risk too much when we lose sight of who we are.</p><p>Osman became the sultan of their new city. He named it after me, but the Veldtian alphabet does not have a ‘c’. So it was named Seri.</p><p>Did I love him? I think so. Yes. Was I in love with him? I do not know. I loved the fact that he loved me. I loved the time we spent together. For now, I will be content with spreading my love to the citizens of Candar. And if I spend most of my days in the secret garden, locking myself away in solitude so I’m not tempted...</p><p>Well, maybe being human wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p><b>Hope of Happily Ever After</b><br/>by Aisling, Nymph of Hope</p><p>
  
</p><p>HAHAHA! I guess Ishtar forgot that I could use ink magic. Yes, that's a thing. Or maybe she thought I wouldn’t bother to sabotage her little book report. What did you expect, sis? I’m bored, and also the literal incarnation of mischief.</p><p>There was some sappy stuff here that Aisling wrote, but no one actually cares. So I’ll use this space to write embarrassing fun facts instead.</p><p>Rashnu, the Druid of Darkness, dyes his hair black. It’s naturally red. He has freckles, too, but he uses makeup to cover them.</p><p>Dameon Maurva was half bald because I poisoned his shampoo.</p><p>One time I walked in on Ishtar and the Mountain King in bed. He caused an earthquake. It destroyed half of Thornkeep.</p><p>Nuha eats acorns. Fairies are not supposed to eat acorns.</p><p>Gavin Morven asked me out 20 years ago. I said no, then cursed all the witches in Bogwood to fall in love with him.</p><p>Aisling reads bedtime stories to sleeping forest animals. She thinks I don’t know, but I <em>know</em>.</p><p>The Oracle wears a wig. That big grey lump on her head is a wig. You don’t want to know what’s underneath.</p><p>Oh, and Ishtar never asked me to write something for her book. Liar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>